Is it worth it
by BellaThorneFreak101
Summary: Ty and CeCe like each other but neither has told each other but there are two people who will do what ever they can to make sure they are never happy. is there love worth all the trouble and will they concour everything and be happy Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys hows it going so this is a Cy fanfic. **

**They get together in the begging but they are going to have a lot of problems through out there relationships will there love survive **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Shake It Up**

* * *

Ty Pov

I laid in my bed thinking about a certain red head. CeCe god she was just so sweet and nice and basically amazing. Dammit Ty stop you can't think about her like that she's your little sister's best friend, CeCe probably thinks of me as her big brother. Why do I like her, she's just so perfect, especially when she dances. Dammit Ty stop, I shook my head trying to get her out of my thoughts. I stood up from my bed and looked out of my window into the city of Chicago. I was about to grab my phone to text Deuce when I heard someone call my name.

"TY COME HELP CECE FELL!" I heard Rocky scream in a desperate voice. CeCe wait my CeCe what happened. I ran outside to where I heard Rocky's voice. I saw her. I saw CeCe on the ground passed out, I ran to her and knelt beside her.

"Rocky, what happened?" I asked not taking my eyes off CeCe.  
"She was dancing on the steps and when she moved her foot moved and she fell down and hit her head," I heard Rocky say on the verge of tears, "Call 911," I told her desperately as I grabbed CeCe's hand in my own. I heard rocky stand up and call 911.

"Please CeCe Please be okay," I mumbled crying. I put CeCe's head in my lap and cried. I looked at her and I made a decision, when CeCe got better I was going to tell her how I feel about her. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived and they put CeCe on a gurney. "Rocky stay here and take care of Flynn ok." I told her sternly. She just nodded and kept crying silently. I hugged her really quick and got in the back of the ambulance with CeCe. I watched at the paramedics took her pressure and wrote down a lot of stuff on their clip boards. I just held CeCe's hand and prayed that she would get better. When we reached the hospital they took CeCe and took her in a room. I paced around the waiting room for a while.

I saw the doctor ad ran to him. "Doctor how is CeCe Jones?" I asked impatiently waiting for a response. "Yes um she suffered a small concussion and twisted her ankle, she should rest for a while and come back if she suffers any dizziness or throws-up," he said in a nonchalant voice. "Can I see her?" I asked quickly. "Yes she's in room 23," he said walking up to a nurse. I walked to her room and saw her there. She had her ankle wrapped and she was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey CeCe," I said smiling. When she saw me she smiled a huge smile and said, "Hi Ty," I walked over to her and sat next to her bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked while grabbing her hand. "I feel fine but the doctor says I can't dance for a while," she said frowning and staring at my hands.

"CeCe I need to tell you something very important," I said looking straight into her eyes. I said I was going to tell her how I feel and I'm going to tell her no matter how nervous I am. CeCe just looked at me confused and I realized the easiest way to tell her how I feel is to show her. I slowly leaned in…

* * *

CeCe Pov

"CeCe I need to tell you something very important," said Ty looking me in the eyes. I stared into his eyes, those gorgeous eyes. Dammit CeCe stop you can't think of Ty like that. He probably just thinks of me as his little sister's goofy best friend. A little while had passed and Ty still hadn't talked. I looked at him and I saw him leaning in my direction. WHAT OMG OMG.

I felt Ty press his lips to mine and I just laid there surprised. He kissed me softly and tenderly. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him back. He cupped my face. A few seconds later he pulled away and I frowned and crossed my arms over my chess. He chuckled and sat in his seat. "So," I said looking at my hands, "What was that for?" I asked.

"CeCe I really like you, I've liked you for a long time, when I saw you there unconscious I decided I had to tell you how I've felt, I love you CeCe, your amazing," I stared at Ty in awe, my dream came true. Ty looked at me waiting for my response.

"Ty … I …I" I stumbled for words and I didn't know what to say.

"You don't feel the same way it's fine I get it," he said standing up and leaving. No he can't leave. I was going to go after him when a nurse came in and told me to change so I could leave. I changed in record time and limped with my stupid crutches out of the hospital.

"TY!" I screamed looking around for him. No this can't be happening, Ty told me how I felt and I didn't answer him. Dammit now Ty thinks I don't like him Ugh.

I got in a cab and it took me home. The drive there was the longest 15 minutes of my entire life. When he got there I threw him a $20 and ran out of the car. I limped up the stairs and to Ty's apartment. I opened the door and walked as fast as I could with the crutches to Ty's room. I banged on the door and waited for Ty to open.

He opened the door and I saw him. He had tear marks on his face and he looked like a puppy that had just been scolded. He looked at me and said, "CeCe why are you here?" Instead of answering him I threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back and put his hands around my waist. I licked his lower lip begging for entrance. He gladly oponed his mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I moaned as he released my lips and began kissing my neck. He grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I lifted my other leg and he was carrying me. He kissed me on the lips again.

I stood up and left his room and then left his apartment. I went to my apartment and walked in my room before Flynn could talk to me. I sat in my bed and looked in the mirror. My lips were swollen and I had a small hickey on my neck. Hm I wonder what Ty is thinking after that kiss.

* * *

Ty POV

Wow did that just happen. Dammit I need to talk to CeCe but I can't right now dammit. I need a cold shower. I ran to my restroom and took a freezing cold shower. I put on some black skinny jeans and a blue muscle shirt with a plaid flannel shirt on top. I put on some high tops and walked to my window and climbed to CeCe's apartment through the fire escape. I jumped in her living room and walked to CeCe's room.

I walked in and didn't see CeCe. I sat on her bed and waited for her, she was probably in Flynn's room. I heard foot steps and wondered where they were coming from. Then I saw CeCe's bathroom door open and she came out wearing some shorts and a tank top. Wow she looked Hot.

"Ty why are you in my room, haven't you heard of knocking," she said crossing her arms. Ok I am seriously getting mixed signals from this girl.

* * *

**So what do you guys think um if you want something to happen review and ill take all you reviews into consideration. So rules are 2 reviews i continue please review i ;pve Cy as a couple and i hope they get together. READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys so um I only got 1 review so sad :'( but I like my story so I'm gonna continue it.

Many things can happen so read review oh and before I forget I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP

* * *

Ty Pov

"Well I mean I was gonna knock but I really need to talk with you," I said looking at CeCe. She walked over to me grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bed. She sat down and I sat beside her. "Just becareful when coming through the window my mom is a cop an she doesn't really like people comin in through the window, with the exception of Rocky," she said while grabbing my hand.

"oh... um CeCe I need to ask you something really important?" I told her while intertwining our fingers. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. Come on Ty you already confessed your feelings just ask her already you idiot. Okay come on Ty deep breaths. "CeCe will you be my girlfriend?" I asked looking her eyes her gorgeous hazel eyes. "Really Ty I thought I made my feelings very clear when I kissed you, of course I'll be your girlfriend" she said hugging me. I stood up and hugged her and spun her in a circle. She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. I put her down and got her hand.

"Um Ty I think we should tell Rocky, or else she could get pretty mad," said CeCe as she looked at a picture on her wall, it was her and rocky hugging each other. "I guess your right, lets go tell her now," I said while walking to the door. CeCe slowly stood up and followed me. I went to Rocky's room and knocked. "Come in," she said in a sad voice. Shoot I forgot to tell her what happened with CeCe. She must have been crying for the past 4 hours. "CeCe wait here okay," I told her, she gave me a puzzling look but nodded.

I walked into Rocky's room and when she saw me she immediately asked, "How is CeCe?" I walked over to her and sat next to her on her bed. "Rocky CeCe is fine, she's already out of the hospital," I said slowly. Rocky immediately stood up and tried to walk to the door. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Let go of me I need to see CeCe." She said in a low annoyed voice. "Wait Rocky I need you to calm down and wait here for one minute okay," I said as if I were speaking to a 4 year old. "Fine," she mumbled. I walked to the door opened in and let CeCe in.

"CECE!" rocky yelled and stood up and ran to CeCe. "Calm down Rocky I'm fine okay," she said hugging see lightly. "Sit down rocky," I said but she stuck her tongue out at me. "Listen to Ty, Rocky," I heard CeCe tell Rocky. Rocky let go of CeCe and sat down again. CeCe sat down next to me and I noticed she was nervous.

"Rocky me and Ty need to tell you something," CeCe said grabbing my hand. Rocky just stared at us confused. "Me and CeCe are dating," I said intertwining mine and CeCe's fingers. "I was so expecting this it's about time you guys finally admitted your feeling for each other," Rocky said standing up and giving us a hug.

"Wait so it doesn't bother you?" I heard CeCe ask Rocky. "Eh I guess it's gonna be weird at first my best friend dating my brother but I'll get used it okay," she said smiling. I stood up hugged Rocky then hugged CeCe and kissed her.

"Okay eww you guys can date but just don't do that in front of me okay," Rocky said laughing. I asked them if they wanted ice cream and they said yes. CeCe was going to go get her crutches but I threw her over my shoulder and ran down the stair with Rocky following us. CeCe kept hitting my back and telling me to put her down, I was walking to the ice cream shop with CeCe still on my back and Rocky giggling at the sight of us.

"Ty what are you doing with CeCe?" I turned and saw Tinka with Gunther and they were looking at me with weird expressions. I put CeCe down and hugged my waist and I asked Tinka, "Why do you care?" I asked glaring at her. "Because Ty why are you dating her when you like me," she said in that stupid accent of hers but when she said that I felt CeCe stiffen a little. "Me like you please, Gunther paid me to go on a date with you," I said in a humorous tone. "Yea but you asked me if I wanted to go on a second date," she said glaring at CeCe. " I asked you to be polite," I lied although Tinka was a goof I liked her for about a week but nothing like how I love CeCe. I noticed Gunther glare at me but he grabbed Tinka and pulled her away.

* * *

Tinka POV

* * *

Ugh how can Ty like that ugly stupid girl when he can have me. I'm much better than her. Ugh, "Gunther we need to do something to break them up We have to, Ty is mine," I growled.

"Calm down Tinka we will ruin their relationship CeCe should be mine and Ty doesn't deserve her." Gunther said cracking his knuckles.

"But how Gunther," I pouted.

"Easy get Ty to sleep with you kiss you or something and I'll m ake sure CeCe is there to watch it all happen I'll comfort her she'll fall for me and Ty will be yours," Gunther said with a smirk on his face. Ty shall be mine no matter what. But to get his attention I need to change my look a little.

* * *

Gunther POV

How Can CeCe go out with Ty, she likes ME, I'm perfect for her not Ty. Still no worries CeCe will be mine no matter what she will, I will make sure of it. I need to find a way to make sure Tinka gets Ty to kiss her while CeCe is watching. Then I can comfort her and get her to realize she loves me and only me.

* * *

Hey Guys so what do you think, do you want anything to happen review and tell me and ill try to make it happen Okay, and oooh Gunther has a plan will it work or fail

Thanks for reading review please love you all


End file.
